Secuelas
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: Después de la tormenta suele venir la calma pero... ¿que pasa cuando pequeños sucesos de la vida cotidiana, nos hacen revivir nuestro pasado? - Este One Shot participa en el intercambio "fics de fics", del foro Proyecto 1-8 - Continuación de "Our Love Story" de Takari95


_**Digimon no es de mi pertenencia, utilizo a los personajes sin finales de lucro, solo por pura diversión.**_

 _ **Este One Shot participa en el intercambio "Intercambio de Fics" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"**_

—Éste es el final de la luz… —Se escuchó decir con una voz que no reconocía, sentía que en su mano sostenía algo que era sumamente importante para él pero no podía aclarar su mente, había demasiada bruma, todo estaba tan oscuro.

—Tk… —Esa voz angustiada la conocía, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le llamaba?

Todo era tan confuso que no entendía nada, ¿Contra qué tenía luchaba? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Por qué tenía deseos de llorar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué de la nada había un poco de luz? ¿Debía dirigirse a la luz?

—Tk… No me sueltes, te lo ruego… —¿Por qué le rogaba esa voz? ¿Por qué de repente sintió una oleada de furia? Él solo quería ver mejor la luz— No te rindas.

Sintió como algo cálido caía en sus manos, aquello era agua, acaso… ¿Era lluvia? No lo creía, puesto que solo la zona de sus manos se mojaba, entonces suponía que eran ¿Lagrimas? Fue entonces que a través de la bruja logró distinguir algo… Aquello era una sonrisa, la cual conocía perfectamente… Recordó todas las aventuras que había vivido con ella, todo el amor que sentía, a la que apenas deslumbraba per notaba que estaba sostenía de una manera casi inhumana, aquella chica que no era otra que su amada Kari… Si tan solo ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, si ella supiera lo mucho que había sufrido mientras estaba en aquella celda.

—Tk no lo hagas… —Suplicaba Kari con un hilito de voz, ¿Qué era lo que no tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué suplicaba?— Te quiero…

Ella… Su pequeña y querida Kari… Su querida luz… Le correspondía, no podía creerlo, estaba tan sorprendido, que poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza con la que la sostenía y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en lo más alto de la Torre de Tokio y la vio caer… Todo era su culpa, ella moriría por su culpa.

—¡KARI! —Gritó Tk sobresaltado, temblando, empapado de sudor y respirando con dificultad.

Desde ya más de una semana tenía la misma pesadilla, en ella veía cuando Kari caía, cuando Piedmon le había arrebatado su esperanza y estuvo a punto de perder su luz.

Las pesadillas habían comenzado, cuando estaban arreglando el techo de la casa y Kari había resbalado, a Tk no había logrado alcanzarla para evitar su caída y había conseguido tener el brazo quebrado; sin embargo, lo peor era que caía de la misma forma que ese fatídico día, removiendo heridas que creía sanadas. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido ese día no era su culpa que estaba bajo la influencia de Piedmon pero aun a sus 22 años se sentía culpable de haber sido tan débil.

Kari por su parte sabía que algo le pasaba a Tk, desde su accidente en el techo, se le veía más cansado, con una sombra negra bajo sus hermosos ojos -aunque estos habían perdido su habitual brillo-, cada vez que veía su brazo, sus ojos se ensombrecían y evitaba verla a los ojos, ella no sabía que le pasaba pero le daría su espacio, trataría de ser paciente con él, aunque su indiferencia era algo que no podía soportar. Ella lo amaba con locura y sabía que él también pero que la ignorase la molestaba.

—Tk… —Llamó Kari una tarde después de una práctica de baloncesto— Quiero hablar contigo.

—Lo siento Kari, pero estoy cansado, ya habrá otra oportunidad para hablar. —Dijo Tk, evadiendo su mirada y hablándole en un tono frio.

—Está bien… —Exclamó Kari con el ceño fruncido, tenía que admitir que después de los entrenamientos, se mantenía cansado pero siempre le sonreía ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Los días seguían pasando y la relación de Kari y Tk iba en declive, por sus profesiones, se mantenían ocupados, no obstante las llamadas, los mensajes y las sonrisas cómplices habían desaparecido. Kari frustrada había optado por retomar sus cursos de fotografía y Tk cada vez se veía mas cansado a causa de las pesadillas que día a día eran peor.

—Tk… Necesito hablar contigo… —Dijo Kari una mañana que se lo encontró revisando un libro.

—Estoy ocupado Kari… —Comentó sin levantar la vista del libro causando que Kari se molestase— Además mis clases están por comenzar. —Explicó viendo el reloj y dejándola sola.

A Tk le dolía dejarla así, pero verla significaba revivir cada cosa y cada situación en la que la había puesto, sabía que era cobrada de su parte pero era demasiado doloroso, Kari por su parte du parte cada vez estaba más preocupada y triste, no sabía que le pasaba y eso la estaba impacientando.

—Kari ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué Tk te evade? —Preguntó Tai extrañado al ver semejante escena, puesto que la pareja hasta hace poco eran inseparables.

—No pasa nada Tai. —Exclamó Kari volviendo sus pasos hacia su departamento, ese día no quería que la viera nadie, quería estar sola, quería llorar sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Tai preocupado por la contestación de su hermana menor, busco a Tk pero no lo encontró, extrañado le comento a Matt la situación pero no encontraron respuestas, solo esperaban que ambos chicos pudiesen resolver sus problemas.

Una noche, Tk recibió una llamada de Tai -el cual estaba preocupado- preguntando por Kari, si la había visto en las últimas dos semanas, al parecer había desaparecido y no asistía a clases, además que hace poco había notado como su emblema iba perdiendo su brillo y no quería pensar que hubiese tenido nuevamente pesadillas con el más oscuro o algo peor aún, que la hubiese arrastrado mientras nadie se daba cuenta.

Preocupado por esas noticias, Tk salió a buscarla, sin importarle la lluvia, si Kari desaparecía seria su culpa, puesto que varias veces ella había intentado hablarle y él solo la ignoraba.

—Kari… ¿Dónde estas? —Pregunto en un susurro, recurriendo todos los lugares que habían recorrido juntos.

Empapado y luego de varias horas, la encontró, sola en el parque, sentada en el parque, sentada en un columpio, viendo su emblema y su anillo de compromiso, con su mirada tan perdida y fija, al igual que cansada, casi como verla sin vida.

—Kari… —Le llamó parándose frente a ella, pero al ver que ella no se movía, él se hincó y posó su mano en el emblema y el anillo.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más? —Pregunto en u susurro que fue apenas entendible.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó escandalizado, ¿Cómo era que ella había llegado a esa conclusión?

—Si hay alguien más… Dime… Yo… me hare a un lado y lo comprenderé… —Dijo aun con la vista puesta en sus manos.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Cuestionó Tk preocupado.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿CÓMO!? —Gritó Kari apartando su mano de él y levantándose del columpio completamente indignada— Hace más de tres meses que me evades, hace más de tres mese que no te importo y yo… Solo quiero saber la verdad. —Dijo comenzando casi gritando y terminando en un susurro y sin poderlo evitar llorando mientras la lluvia caía más fuerte.

—Kari… —Susurró Tk abrazándola fuertemente— Lo siento, no quise que pensaras eso… Yo… Es difícil cariño… Hace más de tres meses que tengo pesadillas y todas son de nuestra batalla con Piedmon, cuando casias por la Torre de Tokio… La lamento… —Explico Tk al borde del llanto.

—Te amo Tk, sabes que eso no fue tu culpa… —Dijo Kari correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Lo sé pero aun me siento culpable, pudiste morir y hace poco… Si hubiese estado más atento no te habrías caído y dañado tu brazo.

—No te culpes Tk, eso fue un accidente. —Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y viéndola a los ojos

—Lo siento, no quise alejarme tanto de ti… Lo siento. —Se disculpaba Tk a cada segundo y repartía besos en su rostro.

—Sabes que te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, confía en mí, no estás solo, cuéntame de tus problemas, de todo pero por favor no me ignores. —Dijo Kari tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo en los labios tiernamente.

Desde ese día todo volvió a la normalidad, las pesadillas de Tk fueron desapareciendo y Kari lo cuidaba y mimaba cada vez que podía, porque a pesar de todo lo peor queda después de algo tan traumante son los recuerdos…. Las secuelas que puedan quedar.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Sin duda he estado muy inactiva, casi un año sin publicar nada, ya creo que es demasiado jijijijiji. Espero les guste esta pequeña entrega y espero regresar pronto por estos rumbos.**_

 _ **Di**_ _ **no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives! | No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces**_

 _ **Atte. Kary Kinomoto**_


End file.
